


Interwoven

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ deals with a family reunion and her feelings for Danny.





	Interwoven

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Hello y'all. This is my first story here, but not my first fan fic. I got this idea yesterday. I hope you like.

Disclaimer: Ain't mine, wish they were. Own the ones ya don't recognize. Oh yeah, AJ rocks! :)

Dani Beth

~*Interwoven*~

"CJ!" Sam Seaborn yelled, running up to the tall woman in front of him. As she turned, he stopped and murmured,"Oh, sorry."

"Sorry, wrong chick." Pausing, she gave a smile and tapped her finger to her chin. "Hey, you're Sam Seaborn right?"

"Yeah."

"My cousin has the hugest crush on you," she told him.

Standing taller, he asked,"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh. Though don't start gettin' a big ego about it, she's only three years old." Holding out a hand, she told him, "Fancy Cregg."

~**~

"Fancy?" Josh Lyman questioned when he looked up from his work. "That really you?"

"Who else would it be?" she asked returning the hug.

"How long has it been?"

Cocking her head to one side, she closed her eyes and said,"A while. Miss me?"

"Of course." Seeing Donna come in, Josh asked,"You remember Donna, right?"

"'Course. Listen, I gotta go see if my aunt is in her office. She doesn't quite know that I'm here. Talk to ya later?" Fancy asked.

"Sure."

~**~

"Carol! Damn it." The last words were soft, but still loud enough to be heard outside the office.

"Hard day Claudia Jean?" Fancy drawled, walking in.

"You could say that. How ya doin' honey?" CJ asked, walking up to her niece.

"Better, now that I'm here."

Glaring at the woman that just walked in, she said,"Good, good. Listen, I'm sorry to make this short, but I have a Press Meeting. Though it shouldn't take long. Sit down, make yourself at home and please don't piss anyone off."

"Auntie, the last part maybe a bit hard."

Kissing the younger woman's cheek, CJ whispered,"Make it work."

~**~

"Who are you?" the words penetrated through her head like a knife as she woke up.

"Jesus, those words are the ones I should be askin' you," Fancy told the man standing in front of her.

"Oh really?"

Standing to her full height, she nodded. "Yeah, I mean what gives you the right to be comin' into Claudia Jean's office when she ain't here."

"Why are you here?"

The man was getting on her nerves and it showed on Fancy's face. "'Cause, I'm her niece. She told me to wait for her.

"Oh. Names Danny. You must be Fancy?"

"Oh, so *you're* the reporter. I shoulda known. Anyway, if you're looking for my Auntie, she'll be back in a tad. Just had to get some things. Then we're leavin'." Fancy sat back down in the chair behind CJ's desk.

"Tad?"

"Got a problem with the way I talk?"

"No, no..."

He was interuppted by CJ, who had just walked in. "Not now Danny. I'm going home, changing and then going out with my niece for dinner."

"I could come with..."

Raising an eyebrow, Fancy watched to two adults, amused.

"*Alone* Danny." Turning to the younger girl, she asked,"Ready Fancy?"

"Ready. Buh-bye Danny." Pouting, she told her aunt,"Say bye to the man."

"Bye, now let's go."

~**~

  
Well, whatta ya think? Good, bad, should I continue? Oh, please reply!

Dani Beth 

  

****

  


End file.
